


U r flawless, bitch.

by Canablah



Series: Electric Glow [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: But plot, Darcy is cheeky, F/M, Hands, Loki is more cheeky, Plot more than smut, Sort of plot, did i mention smut, not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 22:39:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canablah/pseuds/Canablah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy likes hands. Hell, Darcy likes everything</p>
            </blockquote>





	U r flawless, bitch.

Darcy had stared into him for hours at a time. She had held onto his face, fingers catching on sharp cheekbones and a hard jaw line, and had mesmerized every inch of perfect skin. Loki was a pallid statue with two shiny blue shells for eyes and dark, soft hair that he kept down past his shoulders and that, when he’d let her, she liked to braid very much.

 

His lips thin and pink and his body a hollow, lean cavity of tenebrous, milky white lines. She could trace the framework of muscle with a finger, and, while he was all slender bone and sinew, he was certainly not frail. A scratch on his skin, though rare, was rather blinding. The red outlined in swelled pink tissue was the first thing your eyes were drawn to if you happen to catch a glimpse of him unclothed and post-battle.

 

And he was beautiful.

 

For her nerves sake, it was rather impossible to watch his long-fingered hand sweep across her own skin in fear of spontaneous combustion. Oh, how she loved his fingers. And, oh, how he knew it.

 

One night, she could remember, he had pressed his hand up to her own smaller, plumper one, and compared them in size.

 

“Why are your fingers so impossibly long?” she breathed, like a child in his arms, wide-eyed and naked and soft, pressed up against his own trouser-clad body.

 

He had smiled- a grin sharp enough to slice through any army of men, and wiggled his fingers next to hers playfully. “I eat my vitamins,” he whispered, kissing the side of her own imperfect face.

 

She giggled, smacking him lightly on the chest, but leaving her hand laying there, between both pectorals, watching the pallid cavity rise and fall with short breath. “I bet the Asgardian girls liked your fingers,” she toyed, running a hand down between his ribs, admiring the angular muscle.

 

He clucked at her with his tongue. “They did, Darcy. Not as much, though, I think, as they admired my tongue.”

 

Her breath caught somewhere in her throat, but she brushed it out, and then smiled up at his impertinent, yet impossibly gorgeous face. “How many did you...” Her eyes widened for dramatic effect and she gave him a once over, a question hidden somewhere in the gesture that made him chuckle lightly.

 

She felt the slight quake of his laugh beneath her fingers and teeth subconsciously tugged at her bottom lip.

 

“How many Asgardian maidens did I fuck? Is that what you’re asking?” The word fuck should have been made illegal for him to say with that british-coated accent and low timbre voice. It sounded so deliciously sinful in his mouth, and she wanted to lick that sin; lap it up like a cat in heat.

 

She pressed her lips together to resist grinning. “No. I’m asking how many you fingered.”

 

“Only the ones who asked.. Nicely,” he added.

 

“And did you ever finger anyone that ‘demanded rudely?’” She raised a comical eyebrow.

 

Without warning, she felt a finger rail along her pantyline and her hips twitched up to meet it. A tiny whine gasp escaped her lips before she could seal them shut.

 

“No,” he whispered as she felt the soft touch travel lower, and Darcy knew that he must have been telling the truth. At least about that.

 


End file.
